Contemporary bathroom stalls fail to provide any convenient means by which articles can be hung or placed while the bathroom is in use. Most often, the only available article upon which to hang a purse or a brief case inside a bathroom stall is a hook on the back of the door. These hooks are not reliable, and are easily broken due to the limitations on the amount of weight they are able to withstand. Additionally, there are often multiple articles or items that one needs to unload while in the bathroom stall which cannot all be accommodated by the hooks on the back of the bathroom stall door. Furthermore, there is an interest in storing items within each bathroom stall, for example, cleaning items or even decorative items such as plants or candles. Hooks on the back of the bathroom stall door cannot be used for such storage.
Moreover, while contemporary bathroom stalls may provide handicap accessibility, particularly in reference to the sink and toilets located therein, there is often no usable space for a disabled individual to place their belongings while using the restroom. The aforementioned hook on the back of the bathroom stall door is often too high for a disabled person to reach, and furthermore, does not provide a sufficient area to rest one's belongings as discussed above.